Vampire in Town
by Kurama Fangirl
Summary: There is a new girl at Yusuke (and gang's)'s school. But who is she, and why does she lookact so weird? She isn't demon, but she isn't human.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nyoko is my character, original. Some plot ideas come from a book called Midnight Predator by Amelia Atwater- Rhodes.  
  
A/N: Welcome! If you end up liking this story, or if you just plain like vampires, I think you should go read the book spoken of above. It's an extremely good book, IMO. Please review my story as well!  
  
Yusuke walked through the halls of his school, making his way to the roof of the building. It was the beginning of gym class, a class Yusuke was never a part of. He opened the door to the roof, planning to sit down and have a snack before taking a nap. But what he saw, made his thoughts of sleep disappear.  
  
A couple of miles away, a dark cloud covered the sky. It swirled around and around, as if every part of the black cloud was being pulled towards the center. Yusuke thought it look like the eye of a hurricane. From where he was standing, he couldn't see what this evil looking cloud was hovering over, but he knew it had to be a demon.  
  
A 'pop' sound came from behind Yusuke, and just as the 15 year old boy turned around Koenma started yelling. "Yusuke! Yusuke! We need you right now! A huge energy just came into the living world! We have no idea where it's from, but it's got to be a demon!" he said his pacifier moving up and down, but never falling out of his mouth.  
  
"Calm down Koenma, I already know." Yusuke said in a bored voice. He reached into the pocket of his green uniform, pulling out a small candy. Popping it into his mouth, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Koenma looked, and gasped.  
  
"Oh no! The human's can't see something like that! No this is going to ruin everything!" Yusuke almost choked on his candy.  
  
"You. you mean I'm not the only one who can see that? Normal people can see it too?" The shadows fell as they talked, it was getting towards the end of the day. School would soon be over, and Keiko would be looking for him so that they could go shopping together.  
  
"Yusuke, you must go fight this demon right now! I'll contact Kurama and Hiei and tell them to come as well, but I'm not sure where they are at the moment so they might take a while." Koenma said before 'popping' out of site. Yusuke sighed, swallowed his candy and walked down from the roof of the school. He was almost out the front doors when someone spoke behind him.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke, where do you think your going?" Yusuke turned to see Mr. Iwamoto standing behind him. He totally ignored his teacher, and walked straight out the door. Behind him, he could hear Mr. Iwamoto yelling at him. "Yusuke! Yusuke get back here right now!"  
  
"Man, so many people yelling at me. Its annoying." Yusuke said, slowly making his way over to the area where the ominous cloud was. By the time he got anywhere near this huge blackness, it was already sun set. Yusuke turned a corner and saw the spot that the cloud was covering. It was an old house, not in use for many years.  
  
Yusuke felt a spirit aura in between the house and its neighboring building. He walked into the ally way between this old house and the bakery next to it, his eyes searching for any movement. He prepared his spirit gun just incase something tried to attack him.  
  
And then he felt it. A huge wave of energy, larger than even Toguro's had been. Yusuke felt a wave of chills run through his body, and for a moment he couldn't move. When he got over this spill of energy, he began to walk forward. Each step he took, his body would freeze for a moment letting him look all around. After ten steps, he saw something move in front of him.  
  
Pointing his finger at this figure, he yelled. "Who's there? Show yourself!" A young girl, looking about 18 came forward. She bowed to him, then quickly began to speak.  
  
"S-sorry sir! Master Nyoko is out here with me, Master Jaguar." She said, stuttering forward. She looked up from her bow, and gasped as she noticed who was in front of her. It wasn't her "Master Jaguar" but Yusuke. "Sorry!" she yelled, turning quickly and running the way she had came from.  
  
Yusuke was puzzled. Who was this Master Nyoko, and Master Jaguar? And why was an eighteen year old girl running towards such a horrible aura? Even though he was a spirit detective, Yusuke knew that normal humans would be able to tell there was something bad going on here.  
  
And then, just as suddenly as it had come, the evil sense disappeared. Yusuke could still feel a strong aura, the demon's aura, but the dark that had covered the sky like velvet seemed to have disappeared. Yusuke stepped forward slowly, and soon heard a small breathing noise.  
  
"Who's there now?" he asked, his spirit gun "arming" again. A dark figure moved forward, and Yusuke's mind felt very weird for a moment. As if someone had entered it. but that was impossible.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke." Came a voice and the figure moved forward into the moonlight. Yusuke make a slight gasping sound as he saw who was standing in front of him.  
  
A girl about 5'9" with perfectly tanned skin stood in front of him. Her raven black straight hair that fell just below her shoulders blew in the breeze. Yusuke noticed a few scars on her arms, but that was all he could see that wasn't perfect about this girl. Her black leather pants made a rubbing sound as she stepped more into the moonlight. Her face looked flush, and Yusuke noticed there was no color in her irises. Her wore a black camy, that was covered in what looked to be a spider-web made out of fabric.  
  
This perfect woman took another step forward, her hand had reached down to her ankle and came back up with a knife faster than any normal human could seen. Yusuke had no doubt that this was a demon. He raised his spirit gun to her, pointing it at her head. "Don't move, you little demon." He said in as cool a voice as he could muster.  
  
The girl in front of him laughed slightly. "Demon? What are you talking about? And why are you pointing your finger at my face?" she asked, pretending to be totally unaware of the flow of energy that was building up in his finger.  
  
"My. finger? Did you come from the Spirit World?" he asked, wondering if he had somehow let the demon get away. Possibly that 18 year old girl had been the demon, pretending to be something else.  
  
The female in front of him plastered a look of confusion on her face. "Spirit World? What are you talking about, I'm not dead." Yusuke slowly placed his arms at his side. No way was a demon would be smart enough to play stupid. Except for Kurama, that is.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I made a mistake. I'm Urameshi Yusuke." He said, reaching his hand out to shake hers. She looked at his hand for a moment before also bringing own forward.  
  
"Jaguar Nyoko." She said, smiling. Just then, she stood up straight a new kind of smile on her face. Then she nodded for no reason at all. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but I have to go. I have school tomorrow, you see."  
  
"School? You're going to go to school here? What grade?" Yusuke asked, cutting her off. She seemed slightly angered by this, but didn't do anything about it.  
  
"Freshman." She answered, her response short and to the point. Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Cool, me too. So I'll see you tomorrow, we can continue talking then." Yusuke wanted to get back home and call Keiko before it was too late. He had left without even telling her he was going to skip shopping.  
  
"Okay then. See you tomorrow." She placed her knife back in her boot and walked silently back towards the darkness. She disappeared, and Yusuke heard the click of a door opening and closing. He turned and walked away.  
  
Inside, Nyoko met a familiar figure. A man's voice came from the shadows. "What took you so long? I was getting worried when Audra returned and you didn't." His voice was smooth and strong, sounding worried but relaxed at the same time.  
  
Nyoko spoke just as smoothly as the male's voice had. "I had her come out to bleed, and met a human in our ally. He seemed to know a little more than normal humans, but I played stupid and he left." She smiled, and walked towards the stairway. The room was dark, almost pitch black, but she was able to tell where she was going. She walked upstairs, and the man followed.  
  
Yusuke entered his house, and fell onto the couch. "Well, that was pointless." He said to himself, yawning. "I'll get back to the case later." And with that, Yusuke fell asleep on his couch.  
  
A/N: Ok character background information. You might understand this story a lot better if you read Midnight Predator. If you have read this book, I'll tell you about Nyoko.  
  
Nyoko is Turquoise pretty much. Jaguar gave her blood, and now she's vampire. Except she never had anything to do with Greg, or any of those stupid things she was thinking of going back to. Its been a couple of years that Jaguar and Nyoko (Turquoise) have been together. They're taking a vacation from Midnight, leaving Nathaniel in control for a couple of months.  
  
Ok, long enough A/N for this chapter. If anyone has questions, either review or e-mail Manv0705@aol.com which is my e-mail. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or some of the characters in this story which belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (Midnight Predator)  
  
A/N: Welcome! I've been thinking of how to do this chapter all day, so it should be very good. I'm hoping so! ^-^ please review!  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama and Hiei stood outside the high school. Although there was no school uniform in high school, Yusuke and Kuwabara were both wearing their old school wear. Kurama looked around, hoping no girls would run over to him on the first day of school. He had also convinced Hiei to come to school, for once in his life, to learn about the Human World. He was going to have to live in it for a little while Koenma had said so. Hiei had agreed, but told Kurama he wasn't doing whatever homework was. Kurama allowed this, telling Hiei he would do it for him. Botan stood facing away from the others. She was waving to each and every person she saw that she remembered from the previous year. These people would respond with a small wave, or totally ignore her.  
  
Kuwabara pointed towards the gates of the school, speaking in a loud voice. "Hey, who's that hottie??" he asked to no one. Yusuke and the other's looked over.  
  
Walking towards them was a girl with a man holding her around the waist with one arm. He was slightly taller than the girl, but this didn't stop him. 1 His skin was the color of a deep, golden tan; and his hair was black, perfectly straight and long, falling to his lower back. He was wearing soft black pants that hugged his body. 1 He also wore black shoes, but that was all. No shirt covered his strong chest, although it was late August.  
  
"Oh that's Nyoko! I met her last night," Yusuke said, stepping forward slightly. He raised his voice so that Nyoko would be able to hear him. "Hey, Nyoko!" he said, smiling and waving. As the pair stepped forward, Yusuke noticed the hold on Nyoko's waist tighten as if the boy was trying to be protective.  
  
"Oh, hi Yusuke." Nyoko said, smiling slightly. Turning to the man standing next to her she said, "Jaguar, this is Yusuke, the human boy I met last night." Yusuke notice the grasp on Nyoko's waist lighten. "And Yusuke, this is Jaguar, my boyfriend." Yusuke smiled and nodded a hello. Behind, Kuwabara could be heard.  
  
"Aw man! How come she had to have a boyfriend? That's so unfair." He placed his head in his hands, bending forward slightly. Hiei shook his head, then leaned towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Have you forgotten about my si- about Yukina?" he asked in a cold voice. Kurama chuckled, Hiei had almost told Kuwabara his secret.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara said, raising his head. He made a fist with his left hand and raised it up. "My love!" he said, thinking about Yukina. Hiei shook his head, and turned back to the newcomers.  
  
"I'll be just a second Yusuke," Nyoko said, smiling as the boy backed away slightly. Then she spun her body so that she faced Jaguar. Their two bodies touched as Jaguar continued to hold Nyoko around the waist. "Time for me to go," she said in a purr.  
  
"Will you be able to withstand the pull of human blood?" he asked quietly, although Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were able to hear him.  
  
Nyoko nodded, smiling. "Bruja made me strong, and you made me stronger." Jaguar smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Nyoko smiled and leaned her head towards the right, revealing her neck to Jaguar. He kissed this too, then raised his head.  
  
"You know I can't take from you any longer," he said. Nyoko lowered her head, looking to her feet. When she spoke, it was as if she was admitting to doing a crime.  
  
"I know, but it would be nice to feel that rush once again." She then raised her eyes to meet his. Kurama and Hiei both noticed that neither had irises. "Pick me up at the end of the day?" she asked in a smooth voice. All trace that she had been sad a minute ago was gone.  
  
"Of course." He said smile once again on his face. He hugged her one more time before letting go and turning around. Walking away, his steps were full of grace. Nyoko watched until he was out of sight, then turned to her new friend.  
  
Walking forward, she stepped into the group in between Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke took the opportunity to introduce this new friend. "Nyoko, this is Kurama, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara." He pointed to each person in turn. "And everyone, this is Nyoko." Nyoko smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late for class." Yusuke said, walking towards the school. Everyone followed as Botan began to speak.  
  
"Why would someone like you, who hated school your whole life, care if we were late for school?" she asked of Yusuke. He smiled mischievously.  
  
"Because this is High School. All the girls have matured, and we're also getting some kids from the other school." He said, ducking her blow to hit him in the back of head. As the two argued, Kurama took the chance to get to know Nyoko.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude, but aren't you a little old to be going to High School?" he asked in a polite voice. Nyoko didn't look at him, but continued to study her surroundings.  
  
"Its alright to ask. Where I come from, they start us off a couple of years later for school." The lies rolled off her lips as if they were the truth. She had practiced this before, knowing someone was going to ask about her age.  
  
"Oh ok. So what year are you going to be going into?" Kurama asked, trying to steer away from running into another person as they walked down the first hall in the school.  
  
"Freshman; I believe I'm in Yusuke's class." She didn't believe this, she knew. But she didn't want to seem to overly sharing.  
  
Soon they arrived at the end of the hall. One way went left, the other right. Kurama spoke to Yusuke. "Hiei and I are Juniors, so we have to go this way. The four of you need to go down this hall, then take a hall on the right. First door on the left, that should be your class." He said, walking away from the group.  
  
"Thanks," said Botan, turning to the left. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Nyoko followed her. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Hiei spoke.  
  
"She's not human." He said coldly, staring forward at the strangely colored lockers in front of him.  
  
"I know, but she's not demon either. I don't know what she is." Kurama responded. He turned towards a door on his right. "Come on, this is our room." Walking into the room, they both tried to forget this new girl.  
  
As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Nyoko walked into their homeroom, they got stares. The newest, hottest girl in school (the news she was there had traveled quickly) was hanging out with the meanest, most horrible guy in the world. They all took seats in the back, waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
  
"Hey, where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked, suddenly looking around wildly. Nyoko could tell, without knowing who Keiko was, that Yusuke had feelings for her.  
  
"Your just noticing she's not here, Yusuke?" Botan asked. She received a very evil glare from Yusuke, so she continued to speak. "She's in the honors class. I don't think we're going to be able to see her until lunch."  
  
"Darn." Yusuke said, not looking around the room any more. The teacher walked in just then, and the room went silent.  
  
A/N: Hies! I didn't describe Nyoko again when she walked up to the school, but she's wearing the same thing. You know, all anime characters (almost) wear the same thing over and over again.  
  
You should know. Jaguar and Nyoko are both vampires, but no one knows this. This story will make a lot more sense if you read that book!  
  
Anyway. you met Jaguar. He's my favorite character in the world, not including any anime characters. The reason Nyoko's last name is Jaguar is because she wanted to change her last name from what it used to be so she could be connected to him.  
  
Again, any questions just review and ask. Or you could review just to review! That would be nice. Thanks!  
  
1= Almost direct quote from Midnight Predator. I couldn't think of any other way of describing him. ^-^ 


End file.
